Boyevania News
21. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, di Kompaesı, Nonanto, Voanitoi - Olgenho - Estevez (80. Grantesco), Ôltigo, Boldanto, Ivonho - Flokratisson (65. Sômbrisc) Boyevania - Trinidad & Tobago 4:0 (1:0) Tore: 1:0 Flokratisson (44. FE), 2:0 Ôltigo (55.) 3:0 Boldanto (57.) 4:0 Ôltigo (78.) Ballbesitz in %: 55:45 Schüsse: 12:6 aufs Tor: 9:4 Ecken: 10:4 gelbe Karten: di Kompaesi (9.) rote Karten: - 15. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, di Kompaesı, Sebenho, Voanitoi - Munanto, Apahı (53. Boldanto) - Estevez, Grantesco, Ivonho - Sômbrisc (80. Empputoi) Boyevania - Martinique 2:2 (1:2) Tore: 1:0 Sômbrisc (7.), 1:1 Parsemain (30.) 1:2 Herelle (43.) 2:2 Munanto (77.) Ballbesitz in %: 55:45 Schüsse: 14:9 aufs Tor: 8:4 Ecken: 4:5 gelbe Karten: di Kompaesi (22.), Munanto (74.) rote Karten: - 12. 7. 2013 Aufstellung: Niratoi - Leandro, di Kompaesi, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Apahı - Ôltigo (66. Estevez), Boldanto, Manscivinna, Ivonho - Flokratisson (79. Sômbrisc) Boyevania - Kanada 2:0 (2:0) Tore: 1:0 Flokratisson (19.), 2:0 Manscivinna (45.) Ballbesitz in %: 67:33 Schüsse: 11:4 Schüsse aufs Tor: 7:0 Ecken: 10:1 Gelbe Karten: Boldanto (83.) Rote Karten: - 8. 7. 2013 Spielbericht folgt demnächst Aufstellung: Niratoi - Mimura, Pascalenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Olgenho (68. Munanto), Apahı - Mancivinna, Boldanto, Ivonho (88. Grantesco) - Flokratisson (75. Sômbrisc) Boyevania - Panama 4:0 (1:0) Tore: 1:0 Boldanto (10.), 2:0 Boldanto (47.), 3:0 Sômbrisc (87.), 4:0 Nonanto (90.) Ballbesitz in %: 58:42 Schüsse: 16:5 Schüsse aufs Tor: 7:3 Ecken: 15:2 Gelbe Karten: Olgenho (53.) Rote Karten: - 5. 7. 2013 7:2 - Generalprobe gelungen ' In einem letzten inoffiziellen Test vor dem Gold-Cup-Auftakt gegen Panama, schafften die rot-grünen Tiger einen souveränen 7:2-Sieg gegen eine Auswahl aus der dritten Boyevanischen Liga. Beste Torschützen waren Ivonho (1:0 13. & 2:1 31.) und Flokratisson (5:2 64. & 7:2 73.) mit jeweils zwei Treffern, die anderen Treffer erzielten Debütant Leandro (6:2 70.), Apahı (4:2 52.) und Atletico-Star Boldanto (3:1 34.), der zudem noch mit 4 Vorlagen glänzte. Für den Underdog trafen Mkhsjdladgfdgs zum zwischenzeitlichen 1:1-Ausgleich (15.), und sdgliuwkehfl zum 3:2-Anschlusstreffer (47.). Boyevania wirkte zunächst lustlos und uninspiriert, oft fehlte die letzte Konsequenz in den Angriffen. Erst als nach der halben Stunde endlich das 2:1 fiel, kam allmählich Spielfreude ins Angriffspiel der Tiger. Im zweiten Abschnitt demonstrierten sie den Klassenunterschied, gerade in der Phase zwischen 50. und 75. Minute war es Powerfußball vom Feinsten, und so wurde aus einem denkbar knappen 3:2 schnell eine 7:2-Führung. Die Amateure waren überfordert, und dem Tempo nicht gewachsen. Boyevania schaltete in der Schlussphase einen Gang zurück und ließ das Spiel ruhig ausklingen. Inwiefern das Spiel als Gradmesser dienen kann ist fraglich, doch die Art und Weise wie die Tore zustande kamen, nämlich größtenteils durch schnelles Kombinationsspiel, macht Hoffnung für das Turnier und lässt die Zweifler verstummen. Schließlich sind nicht wenige der Meinung, dass die Mannschaft es ohne Bozekoi, Gozenho und Mikelenho nicht weit bringen wird. Was in der Tat Sorgen bereitete, war die Abwehrarbeit. Inwieweit es einfach Nachlässigkeiten waren oder doch Resultat von ernstznehmender Formschwäche ist schwer zu beurteilen, doch vor allem ein Tor wie das 2:3 (schlampiger, zu kurz geratener Rückpass von Nonanto) darf nie und nimmer fallen. Kritik wurde laut im boyevanischen Medientrubel, als Trainer Łeon verkündete, das die Startelf des Testspiels auch gegen Panama von Beginn an auflaufen wird. Es heißt, Nonanto sei in miserabler Form und di Kompaesi solle eine Chance bekommen. Auch wird grundsätzlich kritisiert, dass die unerfahrenen Spieler somit doch keine faire Chance bekämen, sondern nur die nominell besten 11 Spieler auf dem Platz stehen. Łeon rechtfertigte seine Personalentscheidungen: ''"Das Eröffnungsspiel ist immer eines der schwierigsten. Man weiß noch nicht, wo genau man leistungstechnisch steht, und vor allem wär ein misslungener Auftakt schlecht für die Moral. Desweiteren ist Panama wohl der härteste Konkurrent, insofern bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen das Erfahrung ein Schlüssel zum Sieg sein könnte." So oder so, Boyevania ist in der Gruppe turmhoher Favorit und der Einzug ins Viertelfinale ist ohne wenn und aber Pflicht. '''Voraussichtliche Aufstellung gegen Panamaels: Niratoi - Mimura, Pascalenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Olgenho, Apahı, Ôltigo, Boldanto, Ivonho - Flokratisson 27. 6. 2013 23-Mann Kader steht Rudolfo Łeon hat am heutigen Nachmittag den Kader für den anstehenden Gold-Cup verkündet. Seine Ankündigung, er wolle mehreren Ersatzspielern eine Chance geben, hielt er ein. So sind mit Luiz Leandro, Sebon Munanto, Arona Estévez und Toptalent di Kompaesi gleich vier Spieler dabei, die bisher bestenfalls zum erweiterten Kader gehörten. Allerdings blieb dem Coach fast keine andere Wahl, da gleich mehrere Stammspieler absagten. Mikelenho, Rennada, Gozenho und Bozekoi entschieden sich gegen den Gold-Cup um die Vorbereitung bei ihren neuen Clubs bestreiten zu können. Somit fährt Boyevania mit einem geschwächten, doch immernoch schlagkräftigen Kader in die Vereinigten Staaten. 21. 6. 2013 Qou vadis, Boyevania? Einen Monat vor dem Beginn des Gold-Cups ist die Boyevanische Mannschaft rätselhafter als je zuvor Die Länderspiele Boyevanias werden stets vom öffentlichen Staatssender BDX übertragen. Ein Sender, der bis heute auf propagandistische Mittel zurückgreift und dabei in der Regel auch beim Fußball kein Halt macht. Patta Redidoi, Kommentator der meisten boyevanischen Länderspiele, ist der Meister der rhetorischen Ausflüchte. Gewinnt Boyevania ein Spiel ist es eine Demonstration der Überlegenheit des boyevanischen Volkes. Gewinnt Boyevania aber mal nicht, ist mal der Rasen, mal das schlechte Schuhwerk schuld, mal hat der Gegner den Schiedsrichter bestochen oder die boyevanische Mannschaft schont einfach nur ihre Kräfte. Nie ist der Gegner einfach mal besser, denn das würde ja den Endruck vermitteln, das Boyevania NICHT die beste Nation der Welt sei. Wie dem auch sei, beim Spiel gegen Costa Rica jedenfalls, konnte selbst der mit hoher Berufserfahrung gesegnete Redidoi seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung bezüglich des boyevanischen Spiels nicht zurückhalten. "Diese Mannschaft hat keine Worte verdient", verkündete er mit verbittertem Tonfall nach dem 0:4-Treffer und schweigte anschließend eine geschlagene halbe Stunde lang. Nicht nur bei Redidoi, sondern im ganzen Land sitzt der Schock tief nach dem Desaster und es macht sich Ratlosigkeit breit. Vor dem Spiel war man sich so siegessicher und erste WM-Planungen waren schon im vollen Gange. Wie konnte es nun aber so weit kommen? Das fragte man sich auch bei "Boyzoboldi", dem bekantesten und begehrtestem Fußballtalk in ganz Boyevania (der übrigens nicht bei BDX, sondern bei einem unpolitischem Privatsender übertragen wird), aber auf einen Nenner kam man nicht wirklich. Sicher ist, das es vor allem individuelle Fehler waren, die für das 0:1 und das 0:2 sorgten. Beide mal war Neu-Pariser Mikelenho der Unglücksrabe. Vor dem 0:1 war es ein Stockfehler, vor dem 0:2 ein katstrophaler Querpass, der die Tore einleitete. Zuvor war es noch ein ausgeglichenes Spiel gewesen. Als Folge dieser katastrophalen Blackouts, zog Trainer Leon kurz nach dem 0:2 die Reißleine und nahm Mikelenho raus - und das nach 27 Minuten. Das 0:3 war dann einfach das Resultat taktischer Naivität. Kopflos, wütend und verzweifelt stürmten die Mannen aus Boyevania nach vorne, mit dem Ziel möglichst schnell wieder ins Spiel zu kommen. Stattdessen folgte der Dolchstoß vom costa-ricanischen Superstar Ruiz, der ein Konter zum 3:0 vollendete. Drei Tore in 11 Minuten gegen eine Mannschaft, die zuvor noch Mexiko und - bis zur Nachspielzeit - auch USA in Schach gehalten hat. Die Heimstärke Costa Ricas kann da nicht als einzige Erklärung dienen, zummal Boyevania in der ersten Qualifikationsrunde die Costa Ricaner vollkommen im Griff hatte. "Die Mannschaft ist noch jung und deshalb fehlt die Konstanz", versuchte Leon das Spiel zu erklären. Eventuell habe das Team die Costa-Ricaner auch einfah unterschätzt, fuhr er fort. In der zweiten Halbzeit wurde Boyevania, das selbst ernannte Alpha-Tier der CONCACAF-Zone, teilweise vorgeführt von Costa Rica, die sich einen Spaß draus machten, dem Gegner hinter dem Ball her laufen zu lassen. Boyevanias einziges Erfolgserlebnis war der Ehrentreffer zum 1:4 kurz vor Schluss nach einer kurzen Druckpase durch Flokratisson. Dass Boyevania nun im 14. Länderspiel hintereinander mindestens ein Tor erzielte, mag interessant für die Statistiker sein, ist aber sicher kein Trost für dieses Desaster. Mit dieser klaren Niederlage fiel die Truppe nun urplötzlich auf Platz 3 der Tabelle zurück, da auch die USA gewann. Der Druck von hinten ist noch nicht sehr groß, da Mexiko selber in einer dicken Krise steckt, aber sicher ist wie WM-Teilnahme noch lange nicht. Auswärtsspiele gegen Honduras & Mexiko und eventuell am Ende eine Nervenpartie gegen die Vereinigten Staaten stehen der Mannschaft bevor. Ein Heimsieg im September gegen die abgeschlagenen Jamaikaner ist daher absolute Pflicht. Sorgenvoll blickt das 240 Mio. Einwohner Land auch auf dem bevorstehenden Gold-Cup. Mit Auftritten wie gegen Costa Rica, werden wohl auch Teams wie Martinique oder Kanada zu harten Gegnern. "Ich hab volles Vertrauen in die Mannschaft, denn wir sind grundsätzlich richtig gut drauf und werden die richtigen Schlüsse aus dem Spiel ziehen", sagte Leon und mit "grundsätzlch gut drauf" hat er im Prinzip nicht Unrecht. Neben dem Costa-Rica-Spiel war das Freundschaftsspiel gegen Ecuador ziemlich schlecht, allerdings verschlief man dort in erster Linie nur die Anfangsphase. Alle anderen Auftritte können mehr oder weniger als gut erachtet werden. Das 1:1 gegen Costa Rica im Hinspiel dieser Qualifikationsrunde war ein Spiel auf ein Tor, dem am Ende 25:6-Schüsse zu Grunde lagen. Alles stimmte - außer das Ergebnis. Der Erfolg gegen Jamaika war wenig souverän, am Ende aber verdient. Das 2:0 gegen Honduras war von vorne bis hinten gut. Im Spiel gegen die Niederlande begeisterte man mit druckvollem Offenivfußball und hätte bei besere Chancenverwertung auch gut und gerne 5:2 gewinnen können. Der 1:0-Sieg gegen Mexiko war der Lohn einer konzentrierten Mannschaftsleistung. Gegen die USA war es schlimmer Torwartpatzer, der am Ende zwei Punkte kostete. Doch das ist genau das, was der boyevanische Fan von seine Team erwartet. Das heutige Boyevanische Team gilt als das beste aller Zeiten, besser noch als er 1994er-Team. Die goldene Generation ist vollständig im Kader intigriert. Der SAC und Lativa dominieren die CONCACAF-Champions League, andere boyevanische Spieler gehören zu Stammpersonal bei europäischen Erstligaclubs. Nur der Nationalmannschaft gelingt es aufgrund starker Leistungsschwankungen und individuellen Aussetzern noch nicht diese kontinentale Dominanz häufiger zu demonstrieren. Der Gold-Cup ist die nächste Gelegenheit dazu. Boyevanias Bilianz im Gold-Cup ist ohnehin noch ausbaufähig: 4 Titel gab es bisher, zwei davon im Vorgänger-Wettbewerb. Mexiko hat da weitaus mehr Titel gewonnen. Aus diesem Grund kann das Ziel nur Titelgewinn heißen, ungeachtet dem 1:4 gegen Costa Rica, das laut Leon "schnell wieder aus dem Köpfen der Spieler raus sein wird." Er ließ desweiteren verlauten, dass er im Gold-Cup auch einigen Spielern des erweriterten Kaders, die was Einsatzzeiten angeht bisher etwas zu kurz kamen, Chancen geben will um sich zu beweisen und näher an die erste Mannschaft ranzurücken. Einzelne Namen verriet er nicht, aber man darf gespannt sein wie der Kader, den er am 28. Juni vorstellen wird, letztendlich aussieht. 18. 6. 2013 Aufstellung: '''Dagursson - Mimura, Mikelenho (27. Pascalenho), Nonanto, Caleggoi - Gozenho, Kraní (45. Ivonho) - Bozekoi, Manscivinna, Ôltigo - Flokratisson Costa Rica - Boyevania 4:1 (3:0) '''Tore: '''1:0 Ruiz (20.), 2:0 Calvo (25.), 3:0 Ruiz (31.), 4:0 Miller (57.), 4:1 Flokratisson (86.) '''Ballbesitz in %: 45:55 Schüsse: 9:9 Schüsse aufs Tor: 7:3 Ecken: 8:6 Gelbe Karten: Mimura (47.) Rote Karten: - 15. 6. 2013 Boyevania wertvollste Mannschaft in CONCACAF-Zone Nach Angaben des deutschen Internetportals "transfermarkt" beläuft sich der Marktwert des 25-Mann-Kaders Boyevanias auf 95,9 Mio. €. Damit liegt die Truppe von Rodolfo Leon etwa 10 Mio.€ über den Wert der Mexikaner (85,5 Mio. Marktwert). Vor etwa einem Jahr lag der Marktwert Boyevanis noch etwa bei 86 Mio. Diese klare Steigerung ist ein weiterer Schritt im steilen Aufstieg Boyevanias zu einer Topnation und die logische Folge der Topleistungen unserer Kicker auf internationalem Terrain. Mit Bozekoi und Mikelenho gelang in dieser Transferperiode zwei weiteren Spielern den Sprung zu renommierten europäischen Topclubs, wo sie Erfahrung in der CL sammeln können. Auch die positive Entwicklung unseres Sechsers Mario Gozenhos blieb derweil nicht unbeachtet. Er wechselt in diesem Sommer vom dänischen Rekordmeister Kopenhagen, wo er zum überragenden Spielgestalter heranwuchs, zu Feyenoord Rotterdam, wo er nach aktuellem Stand gute Perspektiven auf einen Stammplatz hat. Scakkatoi, der seine Brötchen bisher in Mexiko verdient, bereichert ab nächster Saison die spanische Liga bei Real Valladolid und geht dort auf Torejagd. Ebenfalls ein Schritt nach oben in der Karriereleiter tun Rennada (von der zweiten deutschen Bundesliga in die erste), Sômbrisc (von Otari zum Meister Lativa) sowie Grantesco (von UP Fortenima zum mexikanischen Topclub CF America). Der Anstieg des Marktwerts dieser Spieler ist also selbsterklärend, doch auch die Spieler die ihrem Club treu bleiben konnten ihren Marktwert erhöhen, vor allen Dingen der SAC- und Lativa-Block. Durch die Meisterschaft Lativas und dem Concacaf-CL-Sieg des SAC demonstrierten sie einmal mehr die Dominanz Boyevanias auf dem Nord- und Mittelamerikanischen Kontinent. Besonders glänzen konnten dabei Krani, Pascalenho, Ivonho, Ôltigo und Flokratisson, wobei letzterer von internationalen Topclubs heftig umworben wurde, doch all den ausländischen Vereinen eine Absage erteilte. Topstar Boldanto, unser wertvollster Spieler, konnte sich nach Anlaufschwierigkeiten bei Atletico Madrid intigrieren und wächst allmählich zum Leistungsträger heran. Signifikante Rückschritte machten dagegen Caleggoi, Nonanto, Olgenho, Rasavoi und Empputoi. Caleggoi unterliegt Formschwankungen, weshalb er beim Nationalteam zuletzt desöfteren auf der Bank platz nehmen musste. Nonanto ließ zuletzt bei Stoke City etwas nach und klagte über Heimweh. Sein Wechsel zurück in die Heimat zum Werksverein Nukleaca ist aber sicherlich eine Stärkung der Delda Nacconali. Olgenho muss dem Alter ein wenig Tribut zollen, Rasavoi verlor seine berühmten Knipserqualitäten (was Lativa dazu veranlasste mit Sômbrisc einen weiteren Nationalstürmer zu verpflichten). Empputoi sah beim SAC kein Land, verlor nun sogar seinen Platz im Kader Boyevanias und versucht nun bei Stani Fortenima einen Neuanfang. In der Rangliste der Nationalteams mit dem höchsten Marktwert rangieren unsere Jungs nun übrigens auf Rang 29 hinter Polen und vor Nigeria. Da guckt Tahiti neidisch aus der Wäsche. Und USA auch. wie gehts USA? ;) ;) ;) 11. 6. 2013 Patzer von Dagursson kostet Sieg Im Gipfeltreffen der Concacaf-Qualifikation hat die Boyevanische Auswahl gegen die Erzrivalen aus den USA den schon sicher geglaubten Sieg in letzter Sekunde aus der Hand gegeben. Somit verpassten die "tigosc rubiveido" die Chance sich deutlich von der Konkurrenz abzusetzen. Das prall gefüllte CenturyLink Field in Seattle war von Beginn an ein Hexenkessel, den man von dem - was Fußball betrifft - eher zurückhaltenden US-Publikum gar nicht gewohnt ist. Doch gegen den alten Rivalen kann es gar nicht laut genug sein. Das Spiel begann offen. Angepeitscht von den Fans versuchten die von Jürgen Klinsmann trainierten US-Boys mit intensiven Pressing und überfallartigen Angriffen für ein schnelles Tor zu sorgen, doch oft war der letzte Pass nicht präzise genug. Auch die Boyevanen, mit breiter Brust nach dem Sieg gegen Mexiko, ließen sich nicht lumpen und deuteten ihre spielerische Klasse mehrfach an. Insgesamt waren die Gastgeber in den ersten 20 Minuten optisch überlegen, doch die besseren Gelegenheiten hatte der Gast (9. Bozekoi am Tor vorbei, 12. Gozenho scheitert an Tim Howard). Die hochmotivierten US-Amerikaner verloren fortan die Spielkontrolle und Boyevania erarbeitete sich auch optisch Vorteile. Die Boyevanier scheiterten in der Phase allerdings an ihrem Hang zur Schönspielerei und verzettelten sich oft im gegnerischen Strafraum. Flokratisson vergab in der Phase die beste Chance als sein Kopfball haarscharf über die Latte streifte (36.). Auf der Gegenseite zwang Dempsey dem boyevanischen Ersatzkeeper Dagursson zu einer spektakulären Flugeinlage (38.). Dagursson war nach einer Trainingsverletzung von Niratoi in die Startelf geraten und sollte am Ende schließlich zur tragischen Figur werden. Die zweite Halbzeit begann mit einem Paukenschlag. Nach einem angeblichen Foulspiel von DaMarcus Beasley gegen Boldanto zeigte Schiedsrichter Roberto Garcia auf dem Punkt. Einen Elfmeter den man sicherlich nicht pfeiffen musste, da Boldanto doch klar den Körperkotnakt gesucht hat. Der Gefoulte schoss selbst kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze halbhoch in die rechte Ecke und brachte die rot-grünen in Führung Auch anschließend gehörte das Spiel allein den Boyevaniern. Im Mittelfeld hatte die Truppe stets Überzahl, US-Star Dempsey wurde komplett aus dem Spiel genommen und in der Offensive spielte man vorwiegend über die rechte Seite, wo Bundesliga-Legionär Faboan Johnson ein ums andere mal überfordert wirkte. Tim Howard verhinderte mehrmals das 0:2, und wenn er geschlagen war half der Torpfosten, wie in der 66. Minute nach einem Drop-Kick von Flokratisson. Die Mannschaft verpasste allerdings das Spiel zu entscheiden und besinnte sich in den letzten 20 Minuten darauf den Vorsprung kontrolliert und souverän zu Ende zu bringen. Dies schien sehr gut zu klappen. Zwar bließ die US-Truppe noch einmal zur Schlussoffensive, doch gefährlich wurde es wenn dann nur nach Standards. Als das Spiel schon gelaufen schien und einige Heim-Fans schon das Weite suchten, kam es zum peinlichen Fauxpas von Dagursson. Eine einfache und verzweifelte Hereingabe von Altidore ließ der 23-jährige durch die Arme ins Tor rutschen und bescherte den enthusiastischen US-Fans ein Happy End. Damit versetzte er sein Team nicht nur in Schockstarre, sondern bestätigte damit auch das Vorurteil, dass Boyevanier nur Keeper aufbieten, weil sie mit 11 Mann auflaufen müssen, oder anders gesagt, dass die Boyevanische Torwartschule stark verbesserungswürdig ist. Getrübt wurde damit auch das Debüt des gerade erst 19-jährigen Supertalents di Kompaesi, der nach 70 Minuten kam um die Abwehr zu stabilisieren und dies mit Bravour meisterte. Aufstellung: '''Dagursson - Mimura, Mikelenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Gozenho, Apahi (46. Manscivinna) - Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ôltigo (70. di Kompaesi) - Flokratisson USA - Boyevania 1:1 (0:0) '''Tore: '''0:1 Boldanto (49., Foulelfmeter), 1:1 Altidore (90.+1) '''Ballbesitz in %: 53:47 Schüsse: 6:11 Schüsse aufs Tor: 2:6 Ecken: 4:4 Gelbe Karten: Flokratisson (81. Zeitspiel) Rote Karten: - 8. 6. 2013 Aufstellung: '''Niratoi - Koleho (24. Mimura), Mikelenho, Nonanto, Caleggoi - Gozenho, Apahi - Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ôltigo (55. Olgenho) - Flokratisson (85. Scakkotoi) Boyevania - Mexiko 1:0 (1:0) '''Tore: '''1:0 Flokratisson (35., Vorlage: Gozenho) '''Ballbesitz in %: 42:58 Schüsse: 8:11 Schüsse aufs Tor: 5:5 Ecken: 4:10 Gelbe Karten: Mikelenho (72. taktisches Foul), Apahi (76. überhartes Einsteigen), Niratoi (87. Zeitspiel) Rote Karten: - 26. 3. 2013 Effektive Boyevanier triumphieren - 2:0 über Honduras In einer sehr taktisch geprägten Partie besiegten die rot-grünen Tiger den Angstgegner aus Lateinamerika mit 2:0 und bauten damit die Tabellenführung aus. In einer lange Zeit offenen Partie brach ein Drehschuss von Rasavoi das Eis (60.), ehe ein Eigentor der Honduraner für die Entscheidung sorgte (86.). Der Sieg war erst der dritte Sieg im 14. Pflichtspiel und der erste Sieg nach fünf sieglosen Spielen (Freundschaftsspiele inklusive) gegen Honduras. Für dieses wegweisende Spiel nahm Rodolfo Łeon einige radikalerer Änderungen vor. Um eine defensive Stabilität zu gewährleisten (die gegen Jamaika zu wünschen übrig ließ) setzte er das Vertrauen in den 34-jährigen Routinier Olgenho vom SAC, der gemeinsam mit Gozenho eine Doppelsechs bilden sollte. Dafür nahm er Offensivspieler Grantesco raus, wodurch aus dem 4-1-4-1 schlussendlich eine 4-2-3-1-Formation wurde. In der Innenverteidigung muss Pascalenho aufgrund einer Gelbsperre aussetzen. Ersetzt wird er durch Mikelenho. Die Frage, wer den verletzten Stürmerstar Flokratisson ersetzen sollte, ließ sich in Anbetracht der eher unterdurchschnittlichen Physis der Honduranischen Akteure schnell beantworten: Ein großer, starker Stürmer musste es sein, und da fiel die Wahl natürlich auf Rasavoi. Der Lativianer ist derzeit in bestechender Form, er erzielte 7 Tore in den letzten 8 Ligaspielen. Gefüttert werden soll er sowohl mit Pässen in den Lauf von Spielmacher Boldanto, als auch von Flanken von Bozekoi (der nach rechts rückt) und Ivonho. Das Spiel mit den hohen Bällen widerspricht dem boyevanischen Naturell (dem schnellen, technischen Fußball), ist aber mehrmals erprobt und sollte also der Schlüssel zum Sieg über Angstgegner Honduras sein. Aufstellung: '''Niratoi - Koleho, Mikelenho, Nonanto, Rennada - Gozenho, Olgenho - Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ivonho - Rasavoi '''1. Halbzeit Für eine gewöhnliche Mannschaft der Qualität Boyevanias stellt ein Heimspiel gegen Honduras eine überwindbare Hürde dar, angesichts der Auswärtsschwache der Mannschaft aus Lateinamerika. Für Boyevania allerdings haben die Duelle gegen Honduras eine lange Tradition die in erster Linie mit Niederlagen verbunden wird. Noch frisch in den Köpfen ist das 2:5-Heimdebakel vor zwei einhalb Jahren, wo man sich naiv hat auskontern lassen. Damit das heute nicht passierte begann Boyevania das Duell der Tabellenführer kontrolliert und mit wenig Risikobereitschaft. Die Devise lautete "Ball und Gegner laufen lassen". Die erste Chance ergab sich in der 10. Minute als die einzige Spitze Rasavoi bei Kopfball allerdings nicht genug Druck hinter dem Ball bekam. Sechs Minuten später war es Boldanto, der eine Lücke in der dicht gestaffelten Honduransichen Abwehr fand, aber den Ball etwa 5 Meter nebens Tor setzte. Honduras gab sich mit der Rolle als defensive und passive Mannschaft zufrieden und war darauf aus vereinzelt Nadelstiche setzen, was in Halbzeit 1 gleich zwei mal exzellent gelang: In der 25. Minute fehlte beim Schuss von Carlos Costly nur ein halber Meter zum Glück. In der 36. Minute bewahrte Niratoi die Gastgeber mit einem guten Reflex vor dem Rückstand. Davon abgesehen war Boyevania klar überlegen, was sich im Ballbestzverhältnis klar ausdrückte (66%). Schussversuche gab es von Rasavoi (30.) und Nonanto nach einer Ecke (33.), doch es fehlte an den zwingenden Torchancen. In der 40. Minute schien der Bann gebrochen zu sein, als erneut Rasavoi den Ball unhaltbar in den Winkel köpfte. Doch bevor er zum Jubeln ansetzen konnte, machte der Schiedsrichter ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Rasavoi habe sich aufgestützt - richtige Entscheidung. So gingen engagierte aber noch ideenlose Boyevanier mit einem 0:0 in die Halbzeitpause. 2. Halbzeit Wie schon gegen Jamaika verschlief Boyevania die Phase nach der Pause und konnte sich glücklich schätzen, das Boniek Garcia den Ball aus 15 Metern nicht voll traf (47.). Diese Chance diente als Weckruf für die rot-grünen Tiger, die fortan wieder das Spiel in die Hand nahmen. Wie in der ersten Halbzeit ging es für Boyevania darum die Lücke in der Honduranischen Mauer zu finden, wenns sein muss mit einer Einzelaktion. Bozekoi setzte sich auf rechts gegen zwei Honduraner durch, seine Hereingabe konnte aber vom Honduranischen Keeper weggefaustet werden (53.). Doch die Partie blieb zäh und insgesamt war sie eher arm an Chancen. Als die Hondus nach 60 gespielten Minuten kurz einw enig aufgerückt waren, ergaben sich einige Lücken, die Boyevania prompt nutzte. Gozenho überückte schnell das Mittelfeld und spielte nach außen zu Ivonho. Der mit dem Anspiel zu Rasavoi, der mit dem rücken zum Tor steht, den Ball annimmt, sich dreht, und vollendet. 1:0 für die Gastgeber! 'Ein zu jenem Zeitpunkt überraschender, aber aufgrund des hohen Aufwandes durchaus verdienter Treffer. Dieses Tor war enorm wichtig und der ganzen Mannschaft schien ein Stein in der Größe eines Iglus vom Herzen zu fallen. Honduras gefürchtete Nadelstiche waren nicht mehr existent und die rot-grünen Tiger nutzten jedes Mittel um die Zeit schneller runterlaufen zu lassen. Das Zeitspiel provozierte die Honduraner so sehr, dass sich einer ihrer Mittelfeldspieler zu einer Tätlichkeit hinreißen ließ und vom Platz flog (78.). Kurz vor Schluss traf ein honduranischer Verteidiger beim Versuch den Ball nach eier scharfe Hereingabe zu klären versehentlich das eigene Tor und das Spiel war entschieden. Ein letzich verdienter Sieg, dem es zwar an Glanz fehlte, aber aufgrund einer engagierten Leistung verdient war. Zwar war Honduras lange Zeit gefährlicher, tat aber im Endeffekt zu wenig für die Offensive. Boyevania - Honduras 2:0 (0:0) 'Tore: '''1:0 Rasavoi (60.), 2:0 Honduras (86., Eigentor) Scakkotoi wechselt nach Spanien Laut überinstimmenden Medienberichten wird Nationalstürmer Peo Scakkatoi ab nächste Saison für den spanischen Erstligisten Real Valladolid stürmen. Der 24-jährige erhält einen Zweijahresvertrag. Über die Ablösesumme wurde zunächst mal Stillschweigen vereinbart. Für Scakkatoi erfüllt sich damit ein Kindheitstraum: "Ich wollte schon immer in der Primera Division spielen. Da misst du dich mit den besten der Welt", schwärmt er im Interview. Real Valladolid, die letztes Jahr erst in die Primera Division aufgestiegen sind, spielen eine starke Saison und sind entgegen aller Prognosen nicht im Abstiegskampf verwickelt. Davon wil Scakkatoi auch nichts hören: "Ich bin kein Spieler der um den Klassenerhalt kämpft, ich schau immer nach vorne. Wir werden oben angreifen." 22. 3. 2013 '''Mühevoller Arbeitssieg - Boyevania besiegt Jamaika 3:2 In einem turbulenten Spiel konnten sich die Boyevanier am Abend im Hexenkessel von Kingston mit 3:2 gegen starke Jamaikaner durchsetzen und landeten damit den ersten Dreier in der Finalrunde der CONCACAF-Qualifikation. Aufgrund der Punkteteilung im Spiel Honduras - Mexiko übernahmen die "Tigosc rubiviendo" somit die Tabellenführung. Im Vorfeld der Partie hatte Trainer Rodolfo Łeon zwei Ausfälle zu beklagen. Während der Ausfall vom vom Mittelfeld-Motor Tonio Krani durchaus zu verkraften war, wog der von Rokko Ôltigo um einiges schwerer. Der 20-jährige SAC-Star leidet unter Bandscheibenprobleme und stand daher für das Auswärtsspiel gegen die dunkelhäutigen Jamaikaner nicht zur Verfügung. Für ihn rückte Kalví Grantesco von UP Fortenima auf die Position des rechten offensiven Mittelfeldspielers. Überraschend in der Startelf stand der junge Deutschland-Legionär Kriscano Rennada. Der 23-jährige, der seine Brötchen beim deutschen Zweitligisten Dynamo Dresden verdient, erhielt den Vorzug vor den formschwachen Felisc Caleggoi. Der Rest der Aufstellung war wenig überraschend. Die Erfolgsachse Koleho-Boldanto-Flokratisson war vollständig am Start Aufstellung: '''Niratoi - Koleho, Pascalenho, Nonanto, Rennada - Gozenho, Grantesco (87. Estévez), Bozekoi, Boldanto, Ivonho - Flokratisson (75. Rasavoi) '''1. Halbzeit Die Anfangsviertelstunde war beiderseitig geprägt von risikofreien Querpässen, wobei vor allem Boyevania auf Spielkontrolle bedacht war. Außer zwei Fernschüsse der Jamaikaner aus der Distanz (8., 14.) gab es nichts nennenswertes zu berichten. Bei angenehmen 20 Grad in der jamaikanischen Hauptstadt überzeugten bis dahin nur die 500 mitgereisten Boyevanischen Fans, die in der Kurve für gute Stimmung sorgten. Kaum erhöhte Boyevania das Risiko, schon ergab sich die erste Riesenchance. Nach eleganten Doppelpass mit Bozekoi war Atletico-Star Boldanto frei durch, verlor aber beim Versuch den Ball an dem schwarzen jamaikansichen Keeper vorbei zu schieben das Gleichgewicht (21.). Wer diese Gelegenheit nun aber als Auftakt einer boyevanischen Offensivwelle (die man ja zuletzt häufiger zu sehen bekam) vermutete, lag falsch. Die Jamaikaner zogen weiter konsequent ihr Spiel durch und erspielten sich um die 30. Minute herum immer mehr Vorteile. Die wohl größte Chance vergab Eliott: Bei einem Eckball kam er frei zum Kopfball, doch Pascalenho klärte auf der Linie für den bereits geschlagenen Keeper Niratoi, der planlos im Strafraum herumirrte. Diese Nadelstiche waren es, die Boyevania schwer verunsicherten. Wenn spielerisch nichts geht, muss eben eine Einzelleistung her. Just in den Moment als das Spiel immer mehr zugunsten von Jamaika kippte, fasste sich Gozenho aus 22 Metern ein Herz und hämmerte den Ball zur überraschenden Führung für Boyevania ins Tor (35. Minute). Ein wahres Traumtor, das den Spielverlauf allerdings nur sehr bedingt wiederspiegelte. Der Rest der ersten 45 Minuten ist schnell erzählt: Die etwas geschockten Jamaikener konnten nicht, Boyevania wollte nicht. Somit ging es mit einer 1:0-Führung für die Gäste in die Pause. 2. Halbzeit Die Anfangsphase der zweiten Hälfte glichen geradezu einen Sturmlauf der Jamaikaner. Wie von einem Bienenschwarm gestochen rannten sie auf die sichtlich überraschten Boyevanier und ihrem Keeper Niratoi an, die gedanklich noch beim Pausentee waren. Nur 113 Sekunden war die zweite Halbzeit alt, als Jubel im Stadion ausbrach.' Nach einer scharfen Flanke aus dem Halbfeld köpft Pascalenho den Ball direkt vor die Füße von Ryan Johnson, der nicht lange fackelte und die Kugel aus 14 Metern ins Tor schoss. 1:1', doch das war noch nicht genug für die Jungs aus der Karibik. Gerade mal 2 Minuten erzielte Omar Daley durch einen unglücklich abgefälschten Freistoß das 2:1 für die Gastgeber und versetzt die 10.000 Zuschauer in Euphorie. Was für ein Paukenschlag! Innerhalb 5 Minuten wurde die Führung der Tigosc rubiviendo zunichte gemacht und das lassen sich Tiger nicht gerne gefallen. Die Boyevanen waren sich bewusst das ein Sieg heute sehr wichtig war, aufgrund des ernüchternden 1:1 im ersten Spiel gegen Costa Rica und den bevorstehenden Duell mit den ungeliebten Honduranern. Und somit übernahmen sie das Zepter und verlagerten das Spielgeschehen mehr und mehr in die Hälfte der Jamaikaner, die sich nur noch auf Abwehrarbeit aufs Zeitspiel beschränkten. Allein Flokratisson hatte in der 56. und 63. Minute zweimal die Führung auf dem Fuß, doch beide Male rettete der jamaikanische Keeper Rickets, der mehr und mehr zur tragenden Figur wurde. "Warum ist mein rechtes Bein nur so kurz?" wird sich Ivonho in der 66. Minute gefragt haben, als er eine Hereingabe Rennada nur haarscharf verpasste. Das 2:2 lag in der Luft, auch wenn Jamaika in Person von Eliott nach einem Konter beinahe das 3:1 erzielt hätte, was wohl der Knock-Out für Boyevania gewesen wäre. Doch der junge schwarzjamaikaner hatte nicht genug Zielwasser getrunken und bolzte das Leder überhastet auf die Tribüne. Doch diese Chance war eine absolute Ausnahme, in der Phase erreichten die Tiger aus Boyevania nämlich eine Ballbesitzquote von 75%. In der 74. Minute platzte endlich der Knoten: Mit einem technisch starken Flugkopfball gegen die Laufrichtung des Torwarts köpfte Flokratisson seine Mannen nach einer Flanke von Rennada ins Glück - das hochverdiente 2:2! '''Allerdings verletzte der Youngster sich beim Aufprall und musste ausgewechselt werden. Nähere Details über die Schwere der Verletzung sind noch nicht bekannt, hoffen wir das es gegen Honduras wieder auflaufen kann. Doch auch ohne ihren Stürmerstar gelang den nun immer spielstärker werdenden Boyevaniern die Wende. '''Nach einer blitzschnellen Kombination über 5 Stationen, stand Boldanto frei vor Rickets und diesmal schob er den Ball kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze ins Tor. Das 3:2 in der 80. Spielminute! Die inzwischen sehr müde wirkenden Jamaikaner hatten dem Boyevanischen Angriffswirbel nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, und hatten Glück das Boyevania-Kapitän Koleho kein gelernter Stürmer ist und den Ball aus 8 Metern nur an den Pfosten setzte (84.). In den letzten Spielminuten beließen die Boyevanier es bei dem Spielstand und spielten die Zeit souverän runter. So gab es auch noch Zeit für die Einwechslung von Arona Estevéz, der damit sein Debüt im Nationalmannschaftstrikot feierte. Letzlich blieb es bei dem 3:2 für Boyevania. Ein Sieg der hart erkämpft, aber dank klarer Leistungssteigerung in den letzten 30 Minuten durchaus verdient war. Treten unsere Jungs gegen Honduras so auf wie heute in den ersten 60 Minuten, könnte es jedoch sehr bitter enden. Aber gegen Honduras sind wir ja immer in Topform MEGAHUST Jamaika - Boyevania 2:3 (0:1) 'Tore': 0:1 Gozenho (35.), 1:1 Johnson (47.) 2:1 Daley (50.) 2:2 Flokratisson (74.), 2:3 Boldanto (80.) Ergebnisse & Tabelle: Siehe Liste der Pflichtspiele der boyevanischen Fußballnationalmannschaft Stimmen zum Spiel: Rodolfo Łeon: "Am Ende haben wir gezeigt was wir in Drucksituation in stande sind zu leisten, vor allem offensiv. Aber natürlich kann man nicht darüber hinwegsehen was wir über weite Strecken gestern gespielt haben.. nämlich ziemlichen Mist! Leider brauchen wir immernoch zu oft einen Arschtritt bevor wir unser Potenzua abrufen, und das ist sehr gefährlich. Denn nicht immer klappt so eine Aufholjagd noch"